


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by isthepartyover



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fluff uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

Davey woke early Christmas morning to make pancakes for Jack (his favorite) and to start getting ready for the inevitable chaos that was their friends coming over to exchange gifts and eat.

But he had to stop at the entrance to the living room, eyes widening.

Katherine, who had been off studying in Spain for the past semester and hadn’t been able to afford a ticket home for the holidays, was asleep under the tree.

She was slumped over underneath it, dressed in a oversized, paint-stained hoodie that Davey recognized as one of Jack’s and sweatpants that were definitely his, surrounded by presents that weren’t there the night before when they had gone to sleep.

Davey grinned, wiping away the few happy tears on his face and walked over to Katherine, scooping her up and putting her on the couch, pulling the blanket off the top of it and covering her with it.

He considered going to wake Jack up and telling him, but decided against it just so he could see the look on his face when he stumbled out of bed later.

***

Jack woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee wafting into the bedroom.

He waved his arms across the bed, feeling nothing but cool sheets, and smiled.

Mornings when Davey got up and made breakfast made him fall even harder in love with him.

Jack pulled himself out of bed and towards the living room, stopping at the doorway as something strange caught his eye.

There was someone asleep on their couch, their back to him and covered in the green throw Davey kept on top of it. And normally Jack wouldn’t have paid any attention (their friends stayed over all the time) but this someone had long brown hair and was snoring loudly in a way that Jack hadn’t heard in months.

And the only person that had long brown hair and snored that loudly was Katherine, but-

Well there was nobody else who it could be but her.

Jack ran into the kitchen, grabbing at Davey’s sleeve and pulling until he had his attention  
Davey turned to look at him, laughing a little. “What?”

"Katherine?" Jack could only say, his voice cracking and high. Davey nodded, grinning.

"Found her asleep in front of the tree with a bunch of presents." He explained. "I have no clue how or when she got here."

"Oh my god." Jack squeaked. Davey laughed.

"How are you so calm??" Jack asked, his voice cracking again.

"I’ve been up for an hour." Davey told him. "Plenty of time to calm down."

"I just can’t believe she’s here." Jack sniffled, putting his head down on Davey’s shoulder.  
Davey patted his head before kissing it. “Me either. And there’s coffee on the counter, go drink some.”

"Mmkay.”

***

Katherine woke up to the sound of singing, quiet and familiar.

“ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be outta sight,_ ”

Jack. Katherine made a pleased little sound and burrowed even more into her blanket, content to just lie there and listen.

“ _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay,_ ”

There was a high pitched noise and a peal of laughter before the singing continued, and this time Katherine could hear the smile in Jack’s voice.

“ _From now on our troubles will be miles away_ ,”

Another voice joined Jack’s, and Katherine immediately recognized it as Davey’s.

“ _Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more,_ ”

Katherine suddenly remembered the crazy rush that had been the night before and opened her eyes, not wanting to be asleep anymore.

She made her way towards the kitchen, seeing her boys with their backs to her, Jack holding Davey from behind and both of them swaying slowly as they sang and Davey cooked.

Katherine started to sing along with the two, quietly at first, waiting to see when they would notice.

“ _If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_ ,”

Both boys turned to look at her with matching looks of glee and surprise as she sang the end of the song.

_“And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._ ”

They all smiled at one another for a moment before Jack pulls away from Davey and hugs her tightly.

"Missed you." He breathed, sounding choked up.

"Missed you too." She hummed, reaching out for Davey to join them. "Missed both of you."

Both boys kissed her cheek, and she smiled.

"How did you get here?" "Thought you couldn’t come home for the holidays." They said at the same time.

"My dad paid." Katherine laughed. "And the only condition is that I have to go over there tomorrow and spend time with him."

Jack made a disgusted face and Davey winced sympathetically.

"M glad you’re here though." Jack said.

"Me too." Katherine grinned. "I’m so glad to be home."

The grins on Davey and Jack’s faces were totally worth the sleepless night flying to NYC.


End file.
